


The Lost Star has found his guide, the bright Northern Star ☆

by karipitan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Shipping Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karipitan/pseuds/karipitan
Summary: Wataru wrote a new play and wants Hokuto to play a certain type of character. The problem: it's a completely new type and Hokuto is in need of a partner to practice with.





	The Lost Star has found his guide, the bright Northern Star ☆

**Author's Note:**

> For round 2 of the Enstars Shipping Olympics on Twitter!
> 
> It's prompt #16, hokkenatsu + blind date.

There they were. Sitting at a small table in the middle of the Theater Club room, a tiny candle between them that failed to cause a candle light dinner atmosphere. Hokuto was hiding behind a fake menu card, his cheeks as red as Natsume's hair, yet he watched the other boy carefully. Was this really the volunteer for his special character training Wataru spoke of? 

Three days ago Wataru suddenly bursted into his club room, happily throwing roses at Hokuto and Tomoya while telling them about his Amazing~ new play he finished writing the night prior. It required Hokuto to show more of his romantic side, his flirting skills, and especially his good behaviour. It did not take long until Wataru received a harsh "No." from Hokuto. He might be able to play a very good prince, but being romantic and flirty with anyone at all was definitely too much for him. His grandmother was too old to teach him about these things, and asking his parents was not an option either. At all. 

Hokuto's harsh answer was rewarded with a rather rare sight of sadness in Wataru's face. Though. Was it real sadness or was Wataru just fooling around like so often? Either way, it caused Hokuto to change his mind. He sighed. 

"Fine. I'll play that role. But I expect you to organise a practice partner who is experienced in romantic and flirty things. You don't count, Buchou."

"Fufufu~ Just leave this small matter to me, Hokuto-kun ♪" 

And with a loud "One, two, three!~" Wataru disappeared as suddenly as he entered, leaving Hokuto and Tomoya even more confused than in the beginning of his entrance. 

The next day, homeroom class. It was one of those days on which Natsume actually did show up to class. Hokuto sighed in relief upon seeing the redhead enter the classroom, Kunugi-sensei would not ask him about his whereabouts today. A nice change of pace.

“To everyone’s knowledge, the Theater Club is always in need of volunteers for their plays. Which leads me to today’s schedule: Your senior Hibiki-kun will hold auditions for his club’s latest play. And before you all try to escape: Hidaka-kun is excluded from auditions. Congratulations on being Hibiki-kun’s club mate.”

Hokuto could not believe Kunugi-sensei let Wataru hijack his class. Usually this would be expected behaviour from Sagami-sensei, Hokuto thought.

But the class listened and one after another - of those that did not escape and skipped this audition - left the classroom to speak with Wataru in private. Surprisingly none of Hokuto’s classmates came back after their talk with Wataru and eventually only him and Natsume were left alone, even Kunugi-sensei had already left. Curiosity was written all over Hokuto’s face, was this part of Wataru’s plan to find a suitable practice partner for the play? Perhaps said partner will actually play the role on stage?...

“Hey, Hokke-kun.” Natsume interrupted Hokuto’s train of thought and brought him back into the classroom. When did he get onto the chair in front of Hokuto’s desk?

“Sakasaki, what do you want?”

“It should be obvious I wish to receive Information~ Wataru-niisan is planning something besides his play, now tell me what you Know.” A sly grin appeared on Natsume’s lips.

“What-” Hokuto was surprised Natsume’s guess took the right direction. “Why do you think I know something?”

“Simply because Wataru-niisan spends so much time with You.” Was Natsume jealous? They both were in fact Wataru’s apprentices, despite Natsume having learned magic from him while Hokuto received guidance in acting. It also was true that Wataru spent way more time with Hokuto than with Natsume ever since the year had started.

“This might be correct but Buchou usually doesn’t explain his sudden ideas to me nor Tomoya. I’m sorry to disappoint you, Sakasaki.” This was not a lie, Hokuto did not know why exactly Wataru appeared today.

“Hmm.” The other boy stared at him. Tilted his head to the left, to the right. Then sighed and stood up. “I shall find out Myself.” And as if Natsume knew Wataru opened the classroom door to ask him to follow he left Hokuto alone.

Natsume closed the door behind him. “Wataru-niisan, what are you Planning?” But Wataru stayed silent, only signaling Natsume to follow him. They walked quite a long while, leaving the building with the classrooms, and eventually reaching the building in which most club rooms can be found. Natsume recognised this part of the building as the floor where the Theater Club has its room. Finally reaching said room, Wataru opened the door and let Natsume in.

“Please take a seat, Natsume-kun.” The older boy gestured towards the couch in the middle of the room.

“First I want Answers.” Natsume crossed his arms.

“And you shall receive them in time, my dear child. Please sit down.” 

Wataru can be stubborn if he wants to. And so Natsume was out of options and had to do as he said. He went over to the couch and sat down.

“Fufufu~ Good boy ♪” In the meantime Wataru took a chair and sat in front of Natsume, his arms resting on the back of the chair.

“Now then, Natsume-kun. I am well aware of your tiny little secret ♪”

“...What Secret?” This hit Natsume off guard.

“A little bird recently whispered to me, informing me of your fondness of my very Hokuto-kun.” Wataru was smiling brightly, even proud to know about this secret.

“W-What? Niisan, don’t mess with Me.” Yet it was already too late. Natsume was powerless against the slight blush on his cheeks, proofing Wataru to be right.

“Fuhahaha~ Natsume-kun, your dear Niisan can see through your lies. Well, I have a request.”

“...” Natsume pouted.

“Oya?~ Don’t make this cute face in such a serious conversation. However, I ask you to join my next play as Hokuto-kun’s role’s lover.” Wataru’s smile remained as brightly as before.

“Hypothetically speaking, if your suggestion would be true, why do you wish to hear a yes from Me? I’m not an Actor.”

“Fufu, because Hokuto-kun is very fond of you as well. He doesn’t know yet but he’d enjoy having you as his partner on stage.”

“This isn’t funny at All. Stop Joking.” Natsume did not want to believe what Wataru had told him just now. Hokuto had always been on a certain distance to Natsume, there simply was no way he was this fond of him.

“Then let Hokuto-kun convince you himself~ You’re invited to join first rehearsals the day after tomorrow, my dear Natsume-kun ♪”

Wataru was not joking. This much was easy to see, even if Natsume had a hard time believing it. He agreed to the meeting and stood up. Waving at Wataru the redhead left the room.

The hallway was long and empty. Unfamiliar, yet in fact normal for this time of the day since club activities did not start this early. Natsume absentmindedly walked into a direction, he had to think about how obvious his crush on Hokuto seemingly was. 

Two days later, a saturday. Hokuto had received a suspicious sounding text message from Wataru this morning. Apparently he had found a volunteer to help Hokuto with his role. The fact that Wataru did not even include any hints as to who said volunteer was made the text message suspicious. Under normal circumstances Wataru would include the name of the volunteer.

Classes had been over for the day and club activities were about to start. Hokuto was on his way to the club room when suddenly-

“My dear Hokuto-kun!” Wataru called him, sitting on a window frame. He stopped to look at his direction.

“Are you picking me up in case I don’t find the way? You know I’m familiar with it.”

“Fuhahaha~ I have a surprise for you, Hokuto-kun!” Wataru did not bother standing up. He kept sitting when he jumped over to Hokuto.

“Ta-da!” A rose. This was not a surprise, he always threw them around.

“This shall be your gift to your partner. Also, you have to wear this blindfold, your volunteer is quite shy~” He offered Hokuto said item.

“Gift? I see, I should enter the room in character.” Hokuto nodded, then put the blindfold on and took the rose. Wataru led him to the club room.

As they eventually reached and entered it, Hokuto noticed the silence. Only their footsteps and the closed door were audible. Carefully Hokuto was led towards a chair, later he felt a table in front of him.

“My dear Hokuto-kun, your volunteer is sitting across of you, waiting patiently. I will leave the room now to let you both practice in peace~ ♪ Adieu!” He heard Wataru leave.

“I better take this off.” Hokuto’s eyesight came back, being accompanied by surprise when he saw Natsume was sitting across of him. Yet the older boy kept his cool - to some extent - and offered the rose to Natsume.

“...My darling, this rose is for you.” 

With a soft “Thank You.” and a similar soft smile on his lips the redhead took it, seemingly happy.

There they were. Sitting at a small table in the middle of the Theater Club room, a tiny candle between them that failed to cause a candle light dinner atmosphere. Hokuto was hiding behind a fake menu card, his cheeks as red as Natsume's hair, yet he watched the other boy carefully. Was this really the volunteer for his special character training Wataru spoke of?

It was quite unusual for Hokuto to lose his coolness this easily, Natsume merely accepted a rose and gifted him a smile in return. Nothing new to Hokuto. Except for the fact his partner was Natsume, the classmate Hokuto had the most fondness for.

By chance, did Wataru knew of his crush on his classmate? Then did he plan to play wingman with this set up? But what if Natsume did not feel the same? Considering he always jokes about being Anzu’s lover, perhaps there was more to that joke than he showed.

“Hokke-kun.”

Hokuto twitched a bit.

“Let’s keep this short.” Here it was.

“Wataru-niisan couldn’t keep his mouth shut and told me about you. Much to your surprise you’re lucky.

Hokuto did not understand. Did Wataru tell him about the recent dress incident? Or that Wataru found out Hokuto still received goodnight kisses on his forehead?...

“What do you mean?”

“It seems I have to phrase it Differently. Hm…” Natsume put his fist to his mouth, concentrating on what to say.

“Simply put, the lost star has found his guide, the bright Northern Star~ ♪” There it was again. An honest and soft smile, without any ulterior motives hiding behind the surface. Hokuto only recognised it as honest because Natsume’s usual smile looked quite differently.

“You- Sakasaki, you-” He was at a loss of words. Was he really implying he did in fact feel the same?...

Hokuto could not finish this thought, their peaceful time was over when Wataru opened the door in the back. He carried some snacks and water, and put them down on the table.

“I don’t want my beloved love birds to starve~ ☆” He was gone as fast as he appeared.

“Love birds?...” Hokuto looked puzzled at Natsume.

Silence.

Then both of them blushed almost in unison.

Awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them could look at the other, no even when Hokuto spoke again after what felt like hours.

“Sakasaki. My only experience comes from the roles I have played up till now. But…” He gulped and glanced over at Natsume. “I can still offer you a kiss, if you’d like.”

Natsume was too embarrassed to speak, he solely nodded.

“Let’s… Let’s go over there.” Hokuto pointed at the couch. He figured the couch would be a better option to kiss on than the table would ever be.

Both sat down, and Natsume took the initiative and reached for Hokuto’s hand, touching his fingers with his own. Hokuto smiled in return, then slowly leaned over. Lips touching gently, soft warmth being exchanged. Hokuto felt fireworks, his heart was close to bursting, in a positive sense.

The kiss was over after milliseconds. Hokuto stayed a bit leaned over, now looking into Natsume’s eyes. But this view did not last for much longer, Natsume shut his eyes to close the distance between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> pro tip: don't finish a fic at like 4 am. sorry if anything sounds weird,,,
> 
> then i should add my only beta was google docs, plus that's my first fic in english-
> 
> please don't comment on how talkative natsume usually is, i'm aware that's my weak point when writing him orz....


End file.
